


Deliver Us

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Lead Us Not. . ."  The chase continues.Special thanks to all those who wanted more.  Here you go you greedy readers you.





	Deliver Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow placed the phone back on the hook. `Great,' she thought sourly. `I have to wait. I hate waiting.' 

 

She frowned as she glanced at the dagger. `So much for a quick escape.' She sighed and put the object back into its velvet bag. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a `tsking' noise. She sighed again. She knew who was probably making that irritating noise. She turned and lo and behold she was right. Her sexy nemesis, Jason, was leaning on the door frame. 

 

"Why the long face, Willow?" 

 

She muttered under breath so softly that he couldn't catch what she said even with supernatural senses. 

 

"What was that? You could come closer if you don't want to talk louder. I'll even let you whisper into my ear if you would prefer." The last bit was spoken low and husky. 

 

Willow felt her skin prickle with his voice. Hmmm, not very nice that. She thought only the vampires here could do that trick. Must just be his natural charm then. 

 

"Wesley told me to wait. He has to research if that is the right object for the latest coming apocalypse. I hate waiting. Now, I have nothing to do." Willow had a pout on her lips. 

 

Jason smiled widely. Just the opportunity he was looking for. Couldn't let this slip through his fingers. Must get her alone to work his wiles. 

 

"Well, since you have no responsibilities waiting for you then you will have to run off with me." 

 

Willow chuckled. "I don't think so, Jason." 

 

He placed a finger to his lips and pretended to consider the situation. "Well, if I can't convince you to run away with me. How about dinner?" 

 

Willow chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know Jason. Can you behave out in public?" 

 

Jason grabbed her arm and started to drag her out the door. "Nope I can't behave. I promise to not get us arrested though." 

 

Willow gave a snort at his comment. "Well, I guess that will have to do then." 

~~~~~ 

Thankfully, Jason took her to a nice café near the college campus. 

 

She wasn't really dressed for a fancy occasion nor did she want to have one. The place was casual and packed with students. 

 

They were quickly escorted to a table. Jason seemed to know everyone that worked here. It made Willow very suspicious but then everything that Jason did made her suspicious. 

 

"Jason, do you come here often?" 

 

"No, not really. I just happen to know a lot of these people." 

 

"Hmmm. Really?" 

 

Jason laughed at her tone. "Don't be paranoid, Willow. They aren't out to get you. Just me." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. He was such a flirt. But he did make things entertaining for her even when he was bugging the hell out of her. She might actually miss him when she goes back to California. He grew on you whether you wanted him to or not. 

 

Willow looked over the top of her menu at her impromptu date for the evening. "So, what's good here?" 

 

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Why me of course. But you should try the special. It is almost as tasty as you." 

 

Willow smirked. "You don't know that for sure. I could be even tastier." 

 

Jason grinned at her flirtatious tone. Progress finally. He would wear down her resistance yet. 

 

"True, it is an uninformed opinion. Care to let me taste you? It's all in the name of scientific progress." 

 

Willow laughed. "Jason, you have no shame at all. Do you?" 

 

Jason smirked. "Shame is for other people. I'm a shining example of why shame is completely unnecessary." 

 

Their playful banter was halted by the return of their waiter. They ordered their food and waited for the waiter to leave before more flirting happened. Willow was having the time of her life. Jason could be nice when he wasn't groping. Of course, he still said the most outrageous things to get reactions. But she decided it was more fun to flirt back then to run away. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow couldn't help a little sigh of disappointment escape at the thought that this wonderful evening was coming to an end. She was having the time of her life playfully flirting with Jason. He made her feel sexy and that was something that she hadn't felt in a really long time. 

 

"What is with the sighing, Willow? You're not deflating are you?" He had a look of mock horror as he quickly looked for any rips. 

 

Willow blushed at the attention they were attracting. "No, Jason. Remember I am not your normal date. No need to inflate me at all." She arched an eyebrow at him. 

 

He gave a chuckle at her sarcastic biting tone. 

 

"The night is still young and you're still at my tender mercies. I say we go somewhere else for fun." 

 

Willow halted at his declaration. "Hmmm, your idea of fun is getting naked and kinky." 

 

Jason gleefully nodded. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her into a club that was just a few blocks down from the restaurant. "Don't worry, plenty of time for that. Let's go slum with the normal humans." 

 

Willow didn't get a chance to shoot him down for presuming that she wanted to get naked and kinky with him. Part of her did but she was going to tell him that. First, she wanted to trim that excess ego he carried around with him. Really she was doing a public service by keeping him in check. No, she didn't get a chance to give a necessary retort that he would hear. The club was too loud for conversation. 

 

He quickly dragged her to the dance floor just in time for some slow grinding music. Willow felt herself heat up as he brushed against her. No daylight to be seen between the two of them. Willow frowned at Jason as he smirked at her. His hands were already headed for out of bounds areas. He really didn't have any shame. Must be a character defect. 

 

Willow mouthed the words, "Behave." Jason pretended to not understand. Willow growled and stomped on his foot. This only seemed to encourage him. His grin had widened in reaction. Willow rolled her eyes. He really does get off on pain. `Stupid werewolf,' she thought to herself. 

 

Then Willow decided that turnabout is fair play. He could dish it out but can he take it? Jason was too busy sniffing her neck to notice the evil glint to her eyes or the naughty grin on her face. `No time like the present,' she thought to herself as she slid her hands down to do some groping of her own. 

Jason stiffened in surprise at where her hands had wandered to. She stifled a laugh as she gave a good squeeze in retaliation. Jason pulled back and waggled a finger at her in reproach. Willow threw her head back and laughed heartily but she still didn't let go. 

 

A war of sneaky naughty touching soon broke out. Nothing too noticeable to anyone that might have glanced in their direction. They were both smiling at their game. Jason really brought out the bad side of her. 

 

Jason decided to up the stakes. He started nibbling on her neck. Willow heated up at the sensation. Her neck was so utterly sensitive. This was completely unfair. She wouldn't back down from a challenge. She pulled him away from her neck and proceeded to kiss the breath right out of his body. He panted as she pulled away. 

 

She gave a wink and began to return the neck nibbling favor. She felt a rumbling sensation. He was purring. She knew that she must be getting to him. She made her way leisurely to his ear and sucked in the lobe. His hands tightened around her waist. He growled. Willow nipped at his ear lobe for making that sound. It only caused him to growl louder in response. 

 

Jason put both his hands on the sides of her face and directed her back to his waiting lips. Their tongues dueled fiercely. The farce of dancing halted as they kissed for all they were worth. They broke away from the kiss and exchanged an intense stare. Jason tilted his head in unspoken question. Willow nodded quickly. She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him out into the night. 

 

Jason couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. He just loved a forceful woman. 

 

 

The End


End file.
